Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a less-lethal force device. More particularly, the present disclosure is for an accessory that is used with a law enforcement firearm to convert a lethal projectile into a less-lethal force projectile.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Less-lethal weapon systems are well known in the art. Most less-lethal weapons require a complete weapon with a projectile that is included with the weapon. Examples include rubber bullets, electronic restraint devices, and the like. Many existing less-lethal systems do not allow law enforcement officers immediate access to the less-lethal weapon and do not allow law enforcement officers to have quick access to such devices in high-pressure emergency situations.
Less-lethal devices are designed to be used in critical situations, such as crowd control operations outdoors, or when an aggressor must be restrained in residential or public settings, including public transportation settings. Few devices of the prior art can be deployed within such a wide range of circumstances, allowing their use outdoors, indoors, and within confined, populated, and fragile spaces, such as the interior of airliners or businesses. Many devices are subject to a loss of potency, deterioration, or reliability due to age, temperature, and humidity. Finally, many prior art systems subject officers to a period of vulnerability during the transition from lethal, to less-lethal, and back to lethal weaponry.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,999 issued May 5, 2009 to Bruce A. Timan discloses a less-lethal Force Device. This device provides early elements of the device found in this disclosure. Use and testing of the product found in this patent has identified a number of improvements that were not obvious in the initial patent. While this patent identifies a less-lethal force device it does not disclose the improvements identified in this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,438 issued on Jan. 3, 1995 to Naftali Sheinfeld et al., discloses a device for preventing accidental discharging of a bullet from a firearm. This device captures a fires bullet but does not utilize a non-lethal projectile the travels from the firearm. While this patent covers a device to receive a projectile it does not include the features of this pending application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,524 issued Aug. 5, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,439 issued Apr. 30, 2002, both to Michael Ernest Saxby disclose a marker projectile. The projectile includes internal ink or similar marking system where the projectile is propelled by air from a firearm. When the projectile reaches a target the inertia forces the marking substance to mark the target.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2004/0069177 was published on Apr. 15, 2004 to John M. Klein discloses a Non-Lethal Projectile Ammunition. The projectile has a propellant that propels the projectile. The projectile is filled with an irritant such as pepper or similar medial that disperses upon impact with the ground. While this published application provides an irritant, the ammunition is self-propelled and does not convert a lethal projectile into a non-lethal projectile.
International publication WO 01/11305 was published on Feb. 15, 2001 for Tony Zanti discloses a Nonlethal Projectile Launched by a Lethal Projectile Discharged from a Firearm. The projectile has a series of fins that allow the projectile to fly. The fins prevent the rifling of the lethal projectile from allowing the non-lethal from spinning. The fins further increase the width of the non-lethal projectile thereby making the non-lethal projectile inoperable in a holster.
What is needed is a non-lethal projectile that captures a lethal projectile. The device is inserted over the end of a firearm thereby allowing the lethal firearm from being quickly converted with the use of a docking base. The proposed disclosure provides a solution to the problem.